1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for managing power when an external device is attached to the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device may be coupled with an external device designed to have a specialized function and may be used in tandem with the external device. Such an external device attachable to the mobile device may enhance a specific function of the mobile device, such as a camera or speaker function.
When an external device is coupled to the mobile device, the power of the external device may be controlled according to power management of the mobile device. For example, when a universal serial bus (USB) interface is used for connecting an external device to the mobile device, the external device may be supplied with power from the power source of the mobile device via the USB interface. As another example, when an external device having a separate power source such as a battery or charging adapter is connected to the mobile device via a USB interface, the battery of the mobile device may be charged by the power source of the external device.
Although an external device has a separate power source, when the external device is connected to the mobile device, power supply between the mobile device and the external device may depend on power management of the mobile device, which may indicate that the external device may consume power of the mobile device during operation. In this manner, the power source of the mobile device rapidly discharges, causing inefficiency in power usage.
As such, there is a need in the art for a device and method that prevent such inefficient power loss in the mobile device when it is attached to an external device.